TomXHarry One shots
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: Tom M. Riddle and Harry Potter one shots. Each one will have their own summary! Please send Prompts!
1. The Movie Role

Tomarry

 **Warning: OOC, Bad Spelling**

Prompt: two extras have to sit across from each other and converse but the fake convo turns into a real one and the director has to call cut because they're not supposed to be the ones looking like they're falling in love

Lilly and James Potter were two of the most well-known acting couples in Hollywood, so when their 16 year old son got to play a small part of their new movie, they were ecstatic.

"Quite on set" Director Dumbledore called out.

In this scene Lily and James had just reunited after losing contact with each other for six years. It was rather cheesy that the place they meet up was the same coffee shop the characters first met at. Their son was in that scene, siting in the corner at a table "Talking" with another extra.

Harry was rather exited to see how this would play out; he knew he had to fake talk with Tom, who was a rather handsome man. They never actually talked before so this would be interesting.

"You exited" Tom whispered to him as Dumbledore called Action. His voice was rich and rather nice to listen too.

"Yeah, little scared that I'll mess up though" Tom chuckled back at that.

"No need, we just sit here and talk quietly"

"How do our characters know each other?" Harry asks rather suddenly. Tom just grinned and shrugs his solder.

"No clue, maybe I killed your parents and am here to tell you the truth" he said with an evil grin.

"No, don't think so. Though maybe you are an older student from my school, who is here to tutor me?" Harry batted his eyelashes like a girl trying to flirt with an older student.

"Cut!" Dumbledore called out, Tom and Harry looked over, apparently James mess up on something. "Let's start over"

Tom turned to Harry

"Action!"

"I don't think I'm a tutor" he gestured down to his costume. It was just a sweater, jeans, and a tee-shirt. "You would think if I was a tutor I would be dress smarter."

"Far enough" Harry said and looked out the "window" there was just a green screen and nothing more.

"Hey, maybe I'm your older bother?" Tom said crossing his arms.

"Who would take their little brother to a coffee shop? An arcade would be better"

"True… maybe I'm your boyfriend?"

"What!" Harry harshly whispered.

"Sure why not? Everyone here seems to be a couple" He said vaguely gesturing to all the other extras. He was right; there was an older couple at one of the tables, man and woman linking arms in the lineup. It made sense.

"So… do we have to… flirt?" Harry asks shifting awkwardly. Tom was a rather attractive guy so it wasn't too hard to pretend that he was into Tom.

"Only if you want, _Harry"_ Tom whispered his name and gently grabbed his hand that was sitting on the table between them. Harry bit his lip and shyly looks up at Tom. Tom smiled that clearly showed he knew that Harry though he was attractive. So Harry, being the brave moron he was, played along.

He intertwined their fingers, and started to play with their join hand. They started to chat quietly, every once in a while doing something a little less innocent, kiss on the hand, moving hair out of eyes. Little touches that made them seem like they were in love. They never broke eye contact.

"Cut!" Dumbledore called out, snapping Tom and Harry out of their little bubble. Tom glared at the director who was staring right back. "Tom please just pretend you are friends with Harry, not lovers to be"

Harry blushed at that and quickly pulled away from Tom. His parents were looking on with amused smiles.

By the time the scene was over, Tom strutted off set before Harry could get a world in other wise.

"So Harry" James said as his son walked over. "How did it feel to act with Tom M. Riddle?"

Harry made a choking sound. Tom M. Riddle was the top star in all of Hollywood, everyone wanted to act with him.

"T-that wasn't Tom Riddle. It can't be!" Harry bared his face into his hand. Thinking back on it, yes it was Tom Riddle. He didn't notes it was him do to the costume, but it was Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle that he had posters of hanging in his room.

Lily came walking over to see her son's embarrassment. "Oh James, did you tell him?"

"Tell him the reason why Mr. Riddle left in such a hurry was because he wants to act with Harry again?"

"WHAT!" Harry shouted looking at his parents.

"Yes my boy" Dumbledore said over hearing their conversation. "Tom has only ever moved like that when he's on a mission. Looks like you are his new obsession"

 **And I got nothing. Don't know where I was taking this, but this is it.**

 **Please send prompts.**


	2. Yo shit head, where is my tip?

**Prompt: "I'm a server and you're a frequent customer and you flirt with me but YOU NEVER TIP ME, WHAT THE HELL MAN?"  
You can drop a prompt if you want! **

The Deathly Hallows was a small mom and pop restaurant. It wasn't overly popular but severed some of the best tomato soup in the world- in Harry's humble opinion. His father's grandfather opened the shop with his brothers. It went through the bloodline and his father was now the proud owner of the shop. The shop was well loved by the small town they lived in and Harry knew all of the customers by name. As his job as a server, he had to become friendly with everyone.

Everyone besides that asshole. He was striking in looks, dark curls and a smile the could make anyone swoon. He wasn't hard on the eyes at all. He was hard on the tips.

He placed the bill on the table of the man and did his final "I hope you have a lovely night sir" Smile a little forced.

"It would be even lovelier if I could share it with you my dear" He purred, voice like silk. Harry wanted to punch his pretty face so badly most nights. He gave the charming man another smile before going to serve someone else.

A few moments later the dark haired man had left with money on the table. Harry move swiftly back to the table in hopes to get some tips this time- hey not his fault! He wanted to get some parts for his bike- but there was nothing. The dark asshole left nothing again. He groaned and thew back his head before dumping the money into the till.

"What's wrong sport?" His dad asked poking his head from the kitchen. His godfather looked over too from his job. Harry waved them off and slumped onto the counter.

"Bad tips."

"That curly dark haired guy again?" Sirius said with a grin. James knew about this man. Flirting with his son then leaving him nothing for tips. He was half tempted to talk to the man, but Harry wasn't... too upset, at first he was, but now it almost seemed like a game from what he witnessed. Who would break first, the man with a good tip or Harry for a date?

It was a funny thing to witness, even with the tension it sometimes brought. Two stubborn men trying to dominate over each other. He couldn't see his son breaking anytime soon into the man's whims.

Not that it mattered, a paying customer was a good customer, and this customer was there almost every night.


End file.
